


Blue Skies

by Myosotls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myosotls/pseuds/Myosotls
Summary: Red and Blue were once inseparable- sleepless nights, cave hideouts, Pokémon- Where did it call go wrong?~~As in Red trying to help this dumbass !!! get out of his terrible mindset without having the greatest emotional intelligence.~~Takes place at the beginning of their adventures.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Ookido Nanami | Daisy Oak/Sonezaki Masaki | Bill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction,, oh my god please help me I have shitty writing

For most 7 year olds, going outside into a raging thunderstorm is not a good idea. Lightning can scare the daylights out of them and don't even mention the wet socks.  
But not Red. And Masami, Red’s mother, is not overjoyed.

She was peacefully washing the dishes when she heard the creak of the front door. Immediately dropping everything she was doing with an alarming clatter, she ran to the front exclaiming, “Red! Oh, sweetie, no, don’t go out there, it’s freezing!”

Red already had a little stubby toe out the door, blinking at her like a deerling caught in the headlights. He kept glancing into the horrid weather, as if he were contemplating whether or not he should make a run for it. She sighed and dragged him indoors, cupping his hands and forcing him to make eye contact.

“You can go outside later.” She said in an agreeable tone. He looked at her in a pout, his brown hair unkept and his dark crimson eyes defiant. Honestly, she had no idea where he got this wild trait from. She couldn’t keep him away from pokemon or Blue for the life of her.

Red simply slipped one hand from her grasp and pointed to the door again. She sighed, feeling her will dissolve. His pokemon trainer spirit had arrived early. If he was already going to be out and about in terrible climates one day, she’d rather him adapt to it in Pallet town, close to her, rather than Arceus knows where. She never understood how they let children, barely in their double digits, scale giant mountains and dangerous caves.

Sighing in defeat, she quickly grabbed his soft red beanie from the rack and a heavy toddler jacket, and then helped him with his little yellow rubber boots. Just as she yanked the beanie over his head, she placed her hands on his shoulders and said seriously, “Be back as soon as possible, okay? 30 minutes, maximum.” At his wide smile she said, “And I mean it. Or else I'm not letting you see Blue for the next week.”

He gave her a bright thumbs up and darted out from the door. Masami sighed, reluctantly dragging herself back to the sink, already drafting out the long apology she’d have to give to Blue’s family about the noise and the mud puddles.

-

Red hummed as he walked outside, delighting in the squishy noises his boots made in the puddles. The rain was warm and it clung to his eyelashes, but that was all part of the fun. He ran to the house beside his, eager to play.

The door opened to a surprised blonde girl with a lime green headband. She easily rose over the soaked, beaming Red. Red knew her as Daisy, Blue’s older kind sister. 

Daisy looked him up and down, taking in the mess that he was. Her face broke into a smile, opening the door wide for him to come in. “Hi Red, Blue’s just in his room. He was scared you wouldn’t come.”

“I was not scared!” A distant indignant voice called from the floor above. “UGHH, you're SO annoying! Stop telling lies Daisy!”

Daisy gave Red a little wink, which made him burst into quiet giggles.

“Take off your boots- don’t want mom getting mad at me, here, I’ll help you with that..”

Red sat on the little stool next to the shoe cabinet, keeping his legs straight and easy for Daisy to slip off. Daisy often complimented his behavior, saying he was nothing like Blue, who would run around and refuse to take his boots off. Even on a good day, the most mannered Blue would get was swinging his feet and narrowly missing Daisy’s head. 

Loud thumping drew Red’s attention to the stairs, where he saw Blue waving some kind of rectangular object. 

“Red!” Blue practically yelled, darting through the living room and tugging on Red’s arm, “Come upstairs, I’ve got SO many things to show you!”  
Red blinked at him and gestured towards the door, looking at Blue with a confused expression.

Daisy, catching on, crossed her arms and placed a foot in front of the door. “Yeah, I’m sorry about this but mom said no going out today. You have to do whatever weird boy things you do inside.”

Red looked at Blue for backup but he was greeted with a frustrated glower with a stuck out tongue directed at Daisy. “Yeah, yeah, it sucks but-” Blue whispered loudly in Red’s ear, “-we can go sneak out of my window.”

“I heard that. If you do, I’ll tell mom.” 

Blue rolled his eyes at her and looked at Red with a mischievous grin. “We don’t gotta listen to her,” and pulled him up the stairs, Red following behind while waving goodbye to Daisy. She smiled and returned the wave.

-

Blue was so much fun. He was the only kid in Pallet town that Red would even think of hanging out with. All the other kids were too boring, becoming awkward and confused when Red tried to play with them. But with Blue, all Red had to do was listen.

The spiky-haired kid tumbled onto his giant fluffy bed like a giant snorlax, doing a little clumsy roll onto the right side of the bed. Red settled in beside him as Blue whipped out the rectangular object from earlier.

“I stole this from gramps,” Blue said smugly. Curious, Red bent closer as Blue pressed firmly on the red button and smiled cheekily at the brunette boy beside him. “I am the best!” Blue hollered. Once he let go of the red button, his words echoed back to him in staticky goodness. 

Seeing Red’s mostly disinterested expression, Blue immediately switched tactics. “That's not all- look, I can record whatever I want! See?” Blue quickly tapped a few buttons and handed it over to Red, who put it up to his ears. Blue slumped forward, cradling his face and watching Red with a bright excitement.

At first all Red could hear was static, probably a poor recording of the rustle of leaves, until he heard it. A soft chee-oop. Red closed his eyes, perfectly envisioning a beak and a throat, and he unconsciously perfectly recreated the pokemon’s cry.

“Woah! You sound just like a pidgey!” Blue snatched the device again, eyes wild. “Wait wait, I recorded a caterpie I saw on my window sill this morning- here-!”

And so Red kept replicating pokemon cries while Blue gaped in amazement. After they got bored, Blue was off to his usual antics, dragging Red along to play pranks with Daisy’s shampoo (that Red quickly undid) and creating a mess out of the living room furniture, pretending to be giant cave-dweller pokemon. Eventually, though, Red’s thirty minutes was up.

But Blue was faster. Like lightning, Blue blinked to the door and back with both sets of rubber boots and a shit-eating grin that clearly meant no good. “I meant it when I said we can go out the window. There's no way you’re leaving so early!”

They silently ran up the stairs, Blue easily flipping open the lock on the window and hopping onto the roof like he did it a hundred times. Red was a little bit clumsier, catching a leg on the sill. Distantly, as Blue pulled him over and teased him about his inflexibility, Red wondered if he should tell Blue’s sister that they were leaving.

But the rain was warm, the leaves were loud, and Blue’s hand was hot. Red didn’t want to let go just yet.

-

“Are the boys asleep?” Sari, Blue’s mother, asked quietly while sipping the tea Masami had laid out for her.

Masami tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and listened upstairs where she had checked up on Red and Blue earlier. She had cleaned up the muddy mess the boys had made earlier when they stampeded into the house- and had also cleaned up the emotional mess Blue had left on Sari. Now, though, the house seemed completely silent except for the soft chatter of Churra, the domestic Ratata. 

“You never know.” Masami said tiredly, warming her hands around the porcelain tea cup. “They act all nice and well-behaved one second, and the next they’re keeping you awake at midnight with their squabble.”

“Again, I am so sorry about this.” Sari said, reaching over to grasp Masami’s arm. “I can take Blue- screaming and yelling if I have to- back to my house. You really don’t have to deal with him, I know he’s a huge hassle-”

Masami looked warmly at Sari and sipped her tea. “It’s not just Blue that's making the squabble, Sari. Red sure does make his share of trouble, you’d be surprised.”

They share a wry, tired smirk once they hear a thundering crash and a yell from the second floor.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way my heart can handle Blue being an asshole 24/7 so I'm going to swap between past and present each chapter and see how that goes


End file.
